


Call My Bluff

by bi_boy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Band Fic, F/F, Jess and Ash are in the background, The Bellas are a girl group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_boy/pseuds/bi_boy
Summary: Little alternate universe fic where Stacie, Chloe, Jessica and Emily are in a band, The Bellas. And Beca comes to one of their performances.Song is Pierre by Ryn Weaver. I do not take credit for the song, that is 100% not mine. I do recommend listening to it though beforehand, it's a beautiful song.
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Chloe Beale & Stacie Conrad, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Emily Junk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Call My Bluff

Beca sipped her drink and frowned. It was unbelievably watered down. She rolled her eyes and pulled a face at the blonde next to her.  
“Tell me again why I need to be here?” Stacie nudged her playfully, Beca raised an eyebrow at her. Stacie frowned,

“I thought you wanted to support me?” She fixed Beca a stare and crossed her arms. “ What are you too cool to be at your lame friends show now Miss Famous?” 

“Dude you know that's not what I meant.” Stacie’s pout only deepend. “Hey, I’m sorry ok.” She grasped her hands and pulled them from her sides. “It’s just been a long week is all. I’m super psyched to see you perform.” 

Stacie grinned at her, “Oh I know, I’m used to your brand of apathy. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“Wow, now remind me why we’re friends?” Beca shoved her hands away and rolled her eyes. Stacie merely laughed and slung an arm around her friend. 

“It’s cuz you love me, Becs.” She said, nudging her side against her shoulder. Beca shook her head and sighed. She lifted the watery drink to her mouth once again as she surveyed the bar. Bright stage, mobs of drunk college students and not a chair in sight, just perfect. 

At that moment a short redhead bounced over to the two girls.  
“Hey Stace, we’re almost ready. Em’s just finishing tuning and then we’re good to go.” She smiled and then turned to Beca. “Hi, I’m Chloe, I’m the lead guitarist.” Beca smirked.

“Beca. Lead Asshole and resident pain in her side.” Beca smiled and shook Chloe’s outstretched hand. Chloe grinned bigger.

“Good, someone’s gotta check her ego. Glad to see I’m not the only one.” 

“Uhh, guys? I’m standing right here. I can hear you.” Stacie said, mock annoyed with the pair. 

“We should probably head back, but see you after the show?” Chloe said hopefully. Beca nodded and shot Stacie a thumbs up as she followed Chloe towards the stage. 

Beca walked around the perimeter of the stage and found a good spot to stand. She wanted to be able to see, and though she denies it, she’s, how you say, vertically challenged. After a few moments the lights dimmed so only the stage lights were on and the music from the dance floor faded out. Beca watched as Stacie as well as 3 others girls walked onstage. She recognized Chloe and smiled at Stacie as she grabbed her drum sticks, not sure if she could see her. The other blond dragged a stool next to a keyboard and plugged a cord into it. 

Finally Beca’s eyes landed on the last girl. She was tall, like, almost taller than Stacie. She turned to plug a cord into her bass (?) and brushed her ponytail over her shoulder. As if she could feel Beca’s staring, she suddenly looked up at her. Beca’s breath hitched in her throat, this girl was gorgeous. Her blue eyes met the girl’s hazel ones, and Beca swore she saw the faintest hint of a blush creep it’s way up her neck. She finally turned, but not before shooting Beca a blinding smile. 

Beca blinked a couple times and shook her head, why was she so entranced by this girl. She sighed and looked back up to the stage, where everyone looked good to go. Chloe stepped up to the mic in front of her and greeted the crowd,  
“HI everyone, how are y’all doing tonight?” The crowd cheered and Beca found herself joining in. Chloe smiled and continued, “We’re the Bellas and we’re gonna play you a song of ours called Pierre. Written by our very own, Emily Junk.” She gestured to the tall brunette and she waved to the crowd as they cheered. 

Chloe plucked the strings of her guitar as Stacie layed down a solid beat. Chloe stepped up to the mic once more. 

I danced in the desert, in the pouring rain  
Drank with the devil and forgot my name  
Woke with somebody when the morning came  
No one there to shame me for my youth  
'Cause I wouldn't be with you

She had solid pipes, that’s for sure. Beca could see why she and Stacie were friends, they both had this easy confidence that came with being that beautiful. Beca would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little envious. 

And then I found me a lover who could play the bass  
He's kinda quiet, but his body ain't  
Spend the days dreaming and the nights awake  
Doin' things we know we shouldn't do  
'Cause I wouldn't be with you  
Says he can't believe he found me  
Wraps his arms around me  
Yeah-eah, eah-eah-eah-yeah

Emily picked up where Chloe left off. Beca’s jaw dropped, this girl could sing! She perfectly nailed the slight crescendos and the warmth of her voice left Beca speechless. She marveled at this girl standing above her, plucking the strings and bopping to the beat. 

I can't let him in  
You call me up and ask me how I've been  
I'll call your bluff and  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies  
No, I can't let him in  
You play me rough, but I won't let you in  
So, call my bluff, I'll  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies  
Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies  
Oh, count down to the day they may come true

Here Chloe joined her. The two stuck a beautiful harmony, Chloe taking the higher part and Emily filling out the lower notes. Beca stood in utter awe of the group. They came together to create something truly beautiful. 

Becca listened as Chloe started the next verse and tapped her foot the drum beats put out by Stacie. She smiled at her when they made eye contact, and flashed a thumbs up and Stacie grinned back. 

On the Fourth of July, I met a man, Pierre  
Lied about his age, but I didn't care  
Spoke in broken English but the heart was there  
In those eyes of sky and ocean blue  
'Cause I wouldn't be with you

Once again, Emily’s voice caught her attention. She smiled at her and Emily shot her a glance. She then turned to make direct eye contact with her and winked. Beca squeaked and blushed, covering her face with her hands. Emily smirked at this and returned to her place onstage. 

The band continued on and everyone danced through their last chorus. The crowd was vibing, a few even picking up the chorus and singing along. And then there was Beca, who merely stood in the dim lighting and soaked it all in. The bright stage, the loud but well meaning drunks and the lack of chairs that forced them all to either stand awkwardly or let loose and dance. She smiled to herself, if this is what she was thinking, she was either smitten or drunk, or both. She shook her head and looked back up to the stage at the tail end of the chorus. 

Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies  
Oh, count down to the day they may come true  
I'm counting down-ow-ow-ow-own  
I'm still so dow-ow-ow-ow-own  
I'll come around

The music faded to gentle plucking and Stacie’s drum beats as Emily sang them out softly. The crowd erupted in applause, Beca along with them. The girls set down their instruments and clambered to hug one another. Beca smiled as they bowed and left the stage.

She looked to see where they were coming down from, but lost her way in the crowd. She looked around, cursing her lack of height, until she felt a hand around her wrist. She turned to see Stacie, grinning over at her. She smiled up at her,  
“Dude! That was awesome!” Stacie gestured to her right and Beca followed her to a standing table. There she saw Chloe and the other blonde girl, along with another brunette she didn't know, but strangely not Emily. 

“You guys did great!” Beca said looking at both Stacie and the group. Stacie smiled wider, she reached a hand out in a silent question. Beca nodded and wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder. The two held the hug for a moment before releasing. 

“Thank you Beca. We’re glad you enjoyed the show.” Chloe said, smiling widely at her.

The blonde woman looked at her for a moment, “Ok since it seems like everyone knows everyone but me, as usual” She said, sticking out her hand. “I’m Jessica, their pianist.” Beca smiled and shook her hand, “And this is my girlfriend Ashley, who moonlights as a manager of sorts.” She gestured to the brunette, who waved. 

“I’m sorry Jess, also met her like minutes before that show.” Chloe whined and pouted at her. Jessica grinned at her and grabbed her hand.

“It’s ok Chlo,” She squeezed her hand and smirked. “I’m used to being forgotten about.” She laughed as Chloe frowned and threw a napkin at her. Beca grinned looking between the still fighting friends, she sees why Stacie is in a band with these girls. 

Over her shoulder, a voice called out, “Chloe, Jessica, don’t make me withhold drinks from you two.” Emily scolded as she set four glasses down on the table. Stacie smacked her shoulder and looked at her offended. Emily rolled her eyes and pulled a bottle from her back pocket. 

“Yay! Thanks Ems.” She said cheerfully, taking the bottle. Emily rolled her eyes and then finally noticed the small brunette next to her. 

“Oh, hi. You’re Stacie’s friend right? I’m -” 

“Emily.” Beca breathed, the name feeling forgein in her mouth. Emile smiled at her. “Oh! I’m Beca. Yeah, I’m Stacie's friend, unfortunately.” She said, catching a punch in the shoulder from Stacie. Emily giggled, 

“Yeah, I thought those eyes looked familiar.” Beca tilted her head, confused. “Your album? The cover art is a drawing of your eye right? Or am I wrong?” 

“No you’re right.” Beca shifted her feet slightly, “ I just didn’t think anybody had really seen it since I’m just starting out.” She scratched the back of her head. 

“Nah, Stacie played it on repeat for the last few practices. She says talent rubs off on people.” Emily chuckled. 

“It does! Why do you think I hang with your cute butts all the time?” Stacie chimed in. Emily and Beca laughed for a moment. 

“Can I let you in on a secret?” Emily leaned down, talking softly. Beca gulped and nodded quickly. Emily smirked at her before shaking her head slightly. “In the second verse, there’s some lines about eyes of sky and ocean blue. “ Beca nodded. “ Well, I may or may not have based those on the cover of your album.” She finished, blushing. She looked up at her, a twinkle in her eye. “I only knew it was a drawing of your eye, when we made eye contact before the performance.” Beca blushed. 

“Hmm, interesting. Seems like fate I guess.” She smiled at Emily. Emily returned the grin,

“Seems like it.” 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I appreciate the readership. This is just for fun because I enjoy writing, so sorry if there are alot of typos. Thanks again, have a good day. :)


End file.
